Fragmentos Vermelhos
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Série de 100 pequenas sentenças, flagrantes de vários momentos da vida e do amor de Rikuou e Kazahaya. YAOI
1. De 1 a 20

_Esse projeto é uma mistura de dois diferentes; serão 100 pequenas sentenças, ditadas por temas e não ligadas entre si, como se fossem drabbles, mas menores. _

_Os temas não foram criados por mim, peguei na comunidade do LiveJournal chamada _**hitsuzen100**, _de drabbles de xxxHolic._ _A estrutura de sentenças também não – me inspirei na fic de Harry Potter chamada Refrão da Alma (id:3302300), uma Ron/Hermione da Dana Norran. _

_Gohou Drug (Legal Drug) também não foi idéia minha, é claro. Se fosse, eu processava a TokyoPop pela versão americana sem-páginas-coloridas. _

_De novidade, temos que essa fic é quase total e absolutamente fluffy. Apesar de eu não ser uma escritora exatamente de angst, minhas fics não costumam ser tããããoooo irreal e açucaradamente frófi XD _

_Serão cinco capítulos, 20 sentenças cada um. Atualização, quando der – mas muito provavelmente, uma vez por semana, como virou costume._

_Ah, e muuuuuuuuito obrigada Anna-chan, Kaza-chan e Fuu-chan, fofas, lindas, amores e indispensáveis, que leram antes e palpitaram._

_Boa diversão para todos!_

* * *

**Fragmentos Vermelhos**

**-**

**001. Definição de Felicidade.  
**Rikuou achava que "felicidade" era um conceito estranho, e não era algo que ele merecesse ou devesse sentir, no fim das contas. Mas não havia palavra melhor para o que ele sentia quando via Kazahaya sorrindo daquele jeito.

**002. Possessão.  
**Sempre que estavam na cama, Kazahaya gostava de deixar aberto o "canal psíquico" entre ele e Rikuou. Gostava de se enredar na mente do namorado, e permitir que ela também o possuísse totalmente.

**003. Infância.  
**Em um reino muito, muito distante, que ficava em um mundo muito diferente daquele da farmácia, Rikuou e Kazahaya eram amigos inseparáveis desde crianças. O que não mudava quase nada – apenas que, ali, não havia segredos entre eles.

**004. Moldura.  
**No mundo, havia uma única foto de Rikuou junto com Kazahaya, tirada por Kakei-san no festival. Essa foto ficava rolando por dentro de livros e em cima das coisas, até que um dia Kazahaya a encontrou com uma bonita e sóbria moldura, em cima da geladeira. Rikuou nunca admitiu que tinha sido ele.

**005. Solidão.  
**Kazahaya sempre pensava em Kei, Rikuou sempre pensava em Tsukiko. Mas eles sempre pensavam um no outro, também, e pediam desculpas mentalmente às suas "garotas perdidas" por não serem mais tão tristes e sozinhos quanto achavam que deveriam.

**006. Cartão Postal.  
**Quando eles recuperam para Kakei aquele cartão postal tão bonito, que falava de amor, distância e perda, se sentiram felizes por poderem discutir mais uma vez.

**007. Mudança.  
**Agora, toda vez que Kazahaya xingava Rikuou daqueles nomes feios e pesados, o beijava na boca logo depois. Era um pedido de desculpas e um desafio: "fica bravo comigo, agora!"

**008. Arrepios.  
**Rikuou gostava quando Kazahaya se eriçava todo, como um gatinho. Sempre tentava ser a causa desses arrepios, e amava descobrir formas diferentes... embora jamais fosse imaginar _aquela_.

**009. Desejo.  
**Se Rikuou entrasse na loja da Yuuko-san, pediria para encontrar Tsukiko. Mas se a feiticeira pedisse seu sentimento por Kazahaya, ele viraria as costas e iria embora.

**010. Portas.  
**Tudo mudara no instante em que Rikuou trouxera Kazahaya para dentro de sua casa, sua vida. Seu coração.

**011. Caos.  
**Kazahaya nunca tinha imaginado que o "mundo lá fora" pudesse ser realmente tão confuso, tão difícil. Mas tinha suas compensações, como as aventuras, as pessoas diferentes, e aquele par de olhos verdes.

**012. Estilhaços.  
**Kazahaya tinha sido muito machucado naquele trabalho paralelo. E Rikuou sentiu como se cada gota de sangue do garoto fosse um estilhaço do seu próprio coração.

**013. Bronzeado.  
**Quando Kakei-san falou de irem todos para a praia, Kazahaya passou dias pensando que veria a tatuagem de Rikuou, desenhada na pele morena de sol. Quando a viagem não foi possível, ele continuou sonhando com isso por dias.

**014. Ódio.  
**Rikuou ficava muito nervoso quando Kazahaya se metia em sua vida. Mas ficava ainda mais quando se metia na vida dele, e desejava fazer coisas bem ruins com quem quer que tenha aprisionado e isolado o seu garoto por tanto tempo.

**015. Amor.  
**Hoje, era de propósito que Kazahaya tinha dormido na cama de Rikuou. Sentindo o cheiro dele na fronha e desejando baixinho que, onde quer que o moreno estivesse desta vez, que estivesse seguro.

**016. Negação.  
**Não tinha como Kazahaya sentir nada por Rikuou, quanto mais amor ou desejo. Aqueles sonhos eram apenas fruto da influência maligna daquela escola de garotos.

**017. Verdade.  
**– O que você disse, seu bastardo?!?  
– Que te amo. Seu idiota!

**018. Hitsuzen.  
**Rikuou não estava fazendo nada de útil, interessante ou relevante na rua no dia que encontrou Kazahaya quase morto e congelado. Até hoje se pegava pensando, porque diabos sairia em uma noite tão fria como aquela tinha sido.

**019. Sorte  
**Kazahaya achou um trevo de quatro folhas, e guardou, mesmo que não desejasse nada específico. Rikuou, quando encontrou, ficou com ciúmes do que quer que Kazahaya tivesse desejado.

**020. Conto de Fadas.  
**Um livro (rasgado), uma garrafa de vaga-lumes, um medalhão vermelho-sangue, um gato, um vaso de narcisos, um uniforme feminino, um botão, um chocolate, um anel. Eram as migalhas com que aquelas crianças marcavam seu caminho.


	2. De 21 a 40

**021. Universo Alternativo.  
**Reino de Clow, Celes, Nihon. República Hanshin, Outo, Shara, Piffle. Lecourt, Tokyo, Infinity. Sempre juntos.

**022. Dança.  
**Kazahaya, "a noiva", precisava dançar uma valsa com o presidente do corpo estudantil. E quando empurraram "a noiva" – aos gritos – para dançar com Rikuou, todos repararam cada um dos olhares, e como os corpos pareciam já ter estado muitas vezes nos braços um do outro.

**023. Longe Demais.**  
Naquela noite, Kazahaya bebeu demais. Teria feito um strip-tease em cima da mesa, vestido de noiva e tudo, se Rikuou não tivesse impedido. Teria beijado Rikuou, também, se o moreno não achasse que Kazahaya estava bêbado demais para ir tão longe sem se arrepender. Quem sabe no dia seguinte.

**024. Cor-de-rosa.**  
Rikuou não se importava se causava amor, desejo, indignação ou raiva, em Kazahaya. O importante era tingir as bochechas dele daquele adorável tom de cor-de-rosa.

**025. Suspiro.  
"**Namorar Rikuou até pode ser perdoável," Kazahaya pensava, "mas suspirar pelos cantos é um sintoma de que eu devo estar _realmente_ _doente_." De amor.

**026. Abalo.  
**O ladrão que entrou na Green Drugstore logo desistiu de roubar qualquer coisa – estava tendo um _terremoto_ lá dentro, e _só lá dentro_. E aqueles gemidos... maldita farmácia mal-assombrada.

**027. Volta.  
**Rikuou sempre voltava com Kazahaya nos braços. Um dia partiria com ele nos braços também, para sempre, embora apenas Kakei soubesse disso.

**028. Insaciável.  
**Eles se apaixonavam cada dia mais. Aos poucos se tornava um sentimento maior que o mundo, mas nunca seria o bastante.

**029. Procura.  
**Quando Kazahaya começou a ajudar a procurar Tsukiko, e ajudou a encontrá-la não muito tempo depois, Rikuou ficou tão feliz que poderia beijá-lo. Coisa que fez na primeira oportunidade que se seguiu, claro.

**030. Sem Fim.**  
Às vezes parecia que a vida deles estava em suspenso, depois do colégio nas montanhas. O que era triste, pois os dois secretamente esperavam pelo final que os sagraria Felizes Para Sempre.

**031. Sentir.  
**Rikuou muitas vezes queria um poder como o de Kazahaya – cinco sentidos não eram o bastante, não quando se amava tanto aquele que se via, ouvia, tocava, cheirava, beijava.

**032. Noite.**  
Kazahaya gostava de trabalhar à noite. Era mais fresco, mais tranqüilo, e Rikuou sempre preparava um grande copo de Coca Cola com café amargo para cada um. E era a melhor bebida do mundo.

**033. Sol.  
**Aquele beijo foi como o sol liquefeito, e eles nunca mais voltariam a sentir aquele frio de antes.

**034. Cócegas.  
**Rikuou sentia cócegas ao ser tocado na altura da cintura, e nunca mais teve paz depois que Kazahaya descobriu isso.

**035. Café.  
**"Beber café é algo que se aprende. Assim como cozinhar, ou trabalhar, ou beijar, ou...", Rikuou dissera. E, com o tempo, ensinara tudo isso a Kazahaya, _direitinho_.

**036. Donuts.**  
Atualmente, Watanuki-san estava indo sempre com um outro garoto à farmácia. Eles eram engraçados de se assistir, eram fofos, e pareciam se gostar muito... e faziam Kazahaya corar, porque era um espelho e era constrangedor.

**037. Álcool.**  
Rikuou bebeu tanto, ao ponto de tentar beijar Kazahaya – que não tinha bebido quase nada, mas fingiu ter bebido o suficiente para aceitar o beijo.

**038. Livro.**  
Quando Kazahaya segurou a mão de Rikuou, viu o próprio braço desaparecendo dentro de um livro... e viu mais alguma coisa, talvez um sentimento, que se parecia muito com medo e amor.

**039. Flocos de Neve.  
**Kazahaya não gostava de ver a neve cair – ela lembrava como era terrível sentir frio até quase morrer.  
Rikuou amava ver a neve cair – ela lhe trouxera Kazahaya.

**040. Azedo.**  
Nem de longe, Kazahaya tinha qualquer talento para culinária. Mas Rikuou comeu todo o "peixe ao molho de limão", e conseguiu não fazer nenhuma careta, apesar do gosto de morte lenta que aquilo tinha.


	3. De 41 a 60

**041. Bombom.  
**Kazahaya não tinha nenhuma imaginação para presentes. Mas Rikuou amava cada uma daquelas caixas de bombom, como se cada uma fosse a primeira que ele comia.

**042. Doce.  
**O grande efeito do "incidente do chocolate" foi que, para sempre, o paladar de Kazahaya associava qualquer sabor doce, ao sabor de Rikuou. E, na ânsia de senti-lo, andava até engordando.

**043. Filme.  
**Depois de tudo,Kazahaya mal se lembrava daquele filme, ou de qualquer coisa que vira. Permanecera apenas a sensação da mão de Rikuou na sua.

**044. Presente.**  
Era impossível não sentir dor ao pensar no 'passado', e o 'futuro' era apenas um conceito distante. Mas o 'agora' deles vinha com amor, desejo, e um laço de fita vermelha.

**045. Linha.  
**Saiga costurara bonequinhos de pano deles, "chibis" com grandes cabeças, camisetinhas pretas e diversos acessórios. E uma linha vermelha ligando as pequenas mãozinhas.

**046. Primeiro Beijo.**  
Eles tinham se beijado porque achavam que iam morrer – e lutaram com ainda mais ardor para viver, depois disso, porque queriam que muitos outros beijos pudessem ser possíveis.

**047. Antes.  
**Eles nunca tinham percebido o quanto eram solitários... até se encontrarem.

**048. Romântico.  
**Quando Kazahaya estava desmaiado, distante, ou dormindo, Rikuou sempre lhe falava alguma coisa gentil. Talvez se não fosse tão tímido, poderia até ser do tipo que manda flores.

**049. Platônico.  
**Kazahaya poderia até admitir que gostava de Rikuou, mas tinha _certeza_ que _jamais_ se aproximaria ou consumaria esse sentimento. Sem saber que o moreno tinha outros planos.

**050. Amor.**  
Eles já eram amantes há anos, quando disseram "Eu te amo" pela primeira vez. Não que fosse alguma novidade, mas foi tão especial que eles fizeram um acordo silencioso de nunca mais dizer isso... a não ser em ocasiões doces como aquela.

**051. Segredo.  
**Eles esconderam de Kakei e Saiga que estavam ficando juntos. Por quase duas horas.

**052.** **Entorpecer.  
**Uma farmácia de drogas e perigo. E outras coisas muito mais viciantes que essas.

**053. Visão.**  
Rikuou tocava rosto e os cabelos de Kazahaya, e amava a expressão entregue que via no rosto belíssimo do garoto... por mais que não pretendesse beijá-lo. Não agora.

**054. Amizade**.  
Eles se protegiam, contavam um com o outro. Eram amigos, mesmo que também fossem amantes, e isso que os tornava inquebrantáveis.

**055. Símbolo.**  
Kazahaya também achava que seu amor era como uma figueira, que jamais florescia... até aquele momento.

**056. Déjà Vu.  
**Todos os dias eles faziam tudo sempre igual. Mesmo que agora a rotina de sempre incluísse beijos, sexo, e um sentimento maior que eles mesmos.

**057. Paranóia.  
**Kazahaya estava tão assustado com seu próprio corpo e seu próprio coração, que via sinais de que Rikuou correspondia aos seus sentimentos, a todo instante. E os ignorava, é claro, porque não era um garoto muito seguro nem muito inteligente.

**058. Monstros no escuro.**  
Quando apareceu aquele fantasma, no colégio, Kazahaya correu para se jogar nos braços de Rikuou, em busca de proteção. E Rikuou achou isso adorável.

**059. Ciúme.**  
Kakei era bonito demais, Saiga era abusado demais, Mukofujiwara era charmoso demais, Nayuki era fofo demais. Aquele gato de olhos dourados era folgado demais. Porque Kazahaya era _só seu_.

**060. Saudade.**  
Cada um tinha seguido sua vida, separados. E acordavam com os olhos vermelhos e doloridos, todas as noites, e fingiam não saber o porquê.

* * *

* * *

_Obrigada a todo mundo pelas reviews, e a Carola pelo toque. Eu mudei lá no dia seguinte, agora está certinho! \o/_

_Continuem acompanhando!_


	4. De 61 a 80

**061. Memória.  
**Rikuou passava horas pensando em Tsukiko, lembrando das menores coisas, para fixá-las na memória. Tinha medo de esquecê-la. Não pensava em Kazahaya desse jeito, _nunca_ – porque nunca iria perdê-lo, portanto nunca temeria esquecer.

**062. Inocência.**  
Eles estavam na cama, nus e cansados, quando Kazahaya perguntou em voz baixa: "Você acha que Kakei-san e Saiga-san, eles também...?"  
Rikuou riu. "Sim, Kazahaya. Eles também."

**063. Morte.**  
Ninguém nunca tinha o visto realmente nervoso, triste, abalado, desesperado. E ninguém o recriminou ou o impediu de praticamente destruir a farmácia, em sua tentativa triste e falha de exprimir e redimir toda sua dor.

**064. Conexão.**  
Eles nem precisavam mais falar, porque seus olhares já diziam o bastante. Tanto como a "equipe" para os trabalhos de Kakei, quanto como o casal mais briguento e mais adorável que Tóquio já vira.

**065. Força.**  
Rikuou agradecia por poder carregar Kazahaya quando ele desmaiava, e por poder segurar as lágrimas quando ele fraquejava. Por ter força suficiente para que Kazahaya pudesse ser frágil.

**066. Anjos.  
**Kazahaya tinha sido salvo tantas vezes por Rikuou, que em sua mente a idéia de "anjo" já tinha adquirido cabelos negros, um corpo enorme, ar sarcástico, e olhos verdes brilhantes.

**067. Traição.**  
Rikuou entrou na loja da Yuuko-san, e pediu para encontrar Tsukiko. Ela lhe pediu, em troca, seus sentimentos pela pessoa mais especial. Rikuou sentiu os olhos umedecerem, e murmurou um "adeus" ao garoto que um dia fora seu grande amor.

**068. Impossível.  
**Mas Kazahaya não esquecera, e perdoara. E eles construíram aquele sentimento todo de novo.

**069. Primavera.**  
Aquele beijo teve apenas as flores como testemunha; e Kakei e Saiga, que espiavam e riam de trás de uma árvore, claro.

**070. Queimar.  
**Rikuou sentia o corpo de Kazahaya tão quente, que ele parecia arder em febre. Mas não – apenas ardia de desejo.  
Uma maneira deliciosa de queimar.¹

**071. Família.**  
Quando Kazahaya sugeriu deles adotarem uma criança, Rikuou riu. Mas foi ele quem, anos depois, sugeriu que adotassem uma segunda.

**072. Cego.  
**Kazahaya podia estar de olhos fechados, mas não importava. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, Rikuou veria por ele, e tudo estava bem. Para sempre.

**073. Nome.**  
Kazahaya zombava do nome "Himura Rikuou", mas só porque o achava lindo, imponente, e a cara do dono.

**074. Sonhos.**  
Era até estranho levantar de manhã e não lembrar de terem sonhado um com o outro. Por mais que não tivessem nem chegado perto de fazer qualquer uma _daquelas coisas_ quando acordados.

**075. Chuva.  
**A chuva parecia fazer barulho demais para que eles pudessem dormir. Ou talvez fossem os pensamentos, o desejo, a confusão, o amor.

**076. Não ter medo.**  
Rikuou apenas disse para Kazahaya não ter medo, mas não funcionou. Deu a mão para que ele segurasse, e sentiu que agora o garoto poderia enfrentar o mundo inteiro.

**077. Paradoxo.**  
Como podia ser possível amar tanto alguém que se achava tão absolutamente idiota?

**078. Mundos.**  
Kazahaya apontava as estrelas, constelações e planetas, ensinando para Rikuou os seus nomes.  
– Eu gostaria de morar em Titan, uma lua de Saturno.  
– Por que, Kazahaya?  
– Porque é bem longe...  
– De mim?  
– Por quê? Não quer vir comigo?  
– Então me leva pra lá...

**079. Estrelas.**  
Porque fazer amor, tocar as estrelas, ir morar em alguma delas. Era tudo a mesma coisa, para eles.

**080. Sorriso.  
**Mas, pensando bem, ver outro sorrir já tornava o universo inteiro doce o suficiente para qualquer lugar ser perfeito para viverem, juntos.

* * *

_

* * *

¹Essa frase é tradução direta do último verso da música Fever, de __J. __**Davenport**__/E. __**Cooley**_


	5. De 81 a 100

**081. Dor.  
**Rikuou assoprou, brincando, aquele pequeno machucado no joelho do Kazahaya – que se assustou bastante quando aquela dor simplesmente passou.

**082. Remorso.  
**Ele não podia se envolver, não agora. Então disse que aquilo tudo era um engano, e isso doeu nos dois corações por muito, muito tempo.

**083. Proteção.**  
Rikuou tinha prometido para Kakei que iria proteger Kazahaya. Talvez o garoto ficasse chateado ao saber disso, pois achava que todo aquele cuidado era sinal de amor. Talvez demorasse a entender que era isso, também.

**084. Abraço.**  
O susto fora tão grande, que Kazahaya se pendurara no pescoço de Rikuou. A surpresa fora tanta, que Rikuou abraçou apertado o corpo de Kazahaya. E ambos fingiram, depois, que não tinham feito ou sentido nada.

**085. Cor.  
**Ao ser perguntado sobre sua cor favorita, Rikuou mentiu dizendo que era verde-escuro. Porque era um segredo só seu o fato de gostar tanto de dourado – a cor dos olhos de Kazahaya, de seus cabelos sob o sol.

**086. Música.**  
Kazahaya murmurava uma canção que não se lembrava de um dia ter ouvido. Até entender que era uma memória de Rikuou, e voltar a cantar, sorrindo.

**087. Significado.**  
Rikuou sorriu ao ouvir Kazahaya cantarolar sua música favorita, porque não imaginava que o garoto perdido-do-mundo a conhecia. Mas juntou as peças em segundos – Kazahaya estava cantando para ele.

**088. Pecado.**  
Danem-se as religiões e os tabus. Pecado era ver aquele rosto, a boca, as mãos, a cintura, as costas, a pele, e não beijar e amar cada pequena parte.

**089. Comida.  
**Agora, nu ao lado de Kazahaya e entre os lençóis úmidos de suor, vinha um pensamento totalmente idiota na mente de Rikuou. Que, apesar de ter dito para Kakei que não faria, afinal, acabara comendo algo achado no chão.

**090. Conseqüência.**  
Quando ele se cansou daquele jogo e confessou, ganhou um beijo como resposta. Daí foram para cama, daí um dia passaram a dividir toda sua vida, e daí viveram felizes para sempre.

**091. Folheto.**  
Rikuou chegou na farmácia com uma propaganda de um festival, e o rosto de Kazahaya simplesmente se iluminou.  
– Tá, eu levo você, Kazahaya.  
– Eu não pedi nada!  
– Não quer?  
– Separa sua yukata, então! Idiota!

**092. Beijo.  
**Uma das diversões de Rikuou era beijar Kazahaya na boca e em público, só pra ver ele vermelho, confuso, gritando, protestando, tentando explicar para as pessoas... e se desarmando para outro beijo.

**093. Esperança.**  
"Tudo vai dar certo", eles pesavam, enquanto viam Kakei e Saiga seguirem seus caminhos. A farmácia agora era deles, e eles estavam assustados, mas _tudo iria dar certo._

**094**** Palavras.  
**Kazahaya tentou dizer, mas não conseguia. Não era bom com as palavras... Então disse com um beijo. Rikuou achou adoravelmente selvagem.

**095. Poder.**  
Kazahaya ficou excitadíssimo, mas ao mesmo tempo riu um pouco quando Rikuou usou aquele poder dele para rasgar sua roupa. Cara dramático.

**096.** **Azar.**  
Passou um gato preto na frente de Kazahaya, e Rikuou apenas bateu a mão na própria testa quando Kazahaya foi lá, confraternizar com o bichano.

**097. Dom.  
**O gatinho preto rapidamente escalou o peito de Kazahaya, se aninhando. Rikuou ainda tentou voltar a abraçar o ombro do garoto, mas o gatinho não deixou. Filhodaputaquedáazar.

**098. Estupidez.**  
Kazahaya pensava que Rikuou o odiava.

**099. Vazio.  
**Eles passaram um bom tempo acorrentados, para aquela maldita sessão de fotos. Desconfortável, mas foi pior ainda, e meio triste, quando eles se soltaram.

**100. Nada Mais.  
**Agora, eles olhavam para trás, e amavam tudo que houve, de bom e de ruim. Era uma vida, era amor, eram os dois. E tudo seria igual, seria bonito, e seria para sempre.

* * *

**

* * *

É o fim, mas é mesmo para sempre.**

* * *

_

* * *

E é isso... muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam, que ajudaram, que reviewzaram. Apenas pra constar: Anna-chan, Fuu-chan, Kaza-chan, Gustavo-chan, Carola-san, Hi-chan, Naru-san. (#glompa todo mundo até a morte#) (estou escrevendo de casa, aqui não tem Internet, então é de cabeça. Se eu esqueci alguém, mil perdões, meeesmo!) Desculpem qualquer coisa, e eu aaaaaamo vocês! \o/ _

_Esse projetinho foi totalmente dedicado ao Rikuou e ao Kazahaya, meus dois gatos adolescentes e fofos. Eles estão cochilando amontoados no meu colo nesse exato instante, ronronando baixinho, enquanto eu digito (#pernas dormentes porque os felinos estão bonitinhos e não quer incomodar#). São meus filhos e amores, e são duas das minhas maiores fontes de alegria atualmente... receber reviews é outra delas. XD_

_Continuem acompanhando meus projetos, e até a próxima! _


End file.
